


My Father and I

by Wordon



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordon/pseuds/Wordon
Summary: 入坑一周年纪念





	My Father and I

Grace绕过走廊，匆匆走向小卧室，然后，她听到了一个声音。那声音轻柔温和，带着些微的笑意。伴随着它的，是婴儿快乐而好奇的咿呀。

她放轻了脚步，走到卧室门口，微笑渐渐染上她嘴角。

戴着黑框眼镜的男人伏在婴儿床的护栏上，仍在逗弄着那个小人儿。淡色的窗帘把光线滤得柔和，落在那伸出的小手和男人身上。

男人好像感觉到了什么，直起了身，她依然微笑着，笑容糅合着怀念和感伤。

 

 

我生活在一个美满的家庭里，父母双全，家境优渥。我生在罗马，这也是我们家常住的城市。父亲拥有一家保险公司，母亲是小有名气的画家，他们恩爱和睦，几乎从来都没吵过架。我是他们的老来子，但并没有因此被过分宠溺。父母都是明理又智慧的人——读者或许会觉得我这样的描述有些不知谦逊，但在我这短暂浅显的人生经历中，还没有人对上面的评价提出过质疑。

我有一个好得过分的童年，青春期或许略有坎坷，但也没有特别需要描述的。而且这篇文章里，主角也并不是我。

父母是美国人，长居意大利只是他们的选择。自我有记忆起，父亲几乎每年都会回美国一趟。他的生意其实早已交给别人打理，这样的行为完全是出于对故土的怀念。有时我们会全家出动，有时是他和母亲或者我，有时则是他一个人。纽约是父亲启动他事业的地方，也是他和母亲相遇的地方。每次他都会在那里待很多天，访问故人，重游故地。他对这个城市的感情就好像那是他唯一的故乡，尽管事实并非如此。

纽约有很多有趣的人，父亲的朋友尤其如此。常常见到的是胖墩墩的Fusco先生，他在我上初中时从警局退休了，但还在街头活跃着。他是个语言直率到有些粗糙的人，叫我父亲“眼镜儿”，常常聊他办案时发生的趣事。他儿子从警校毕业后继承了他的职业，有时候我们会遇到他们父子在一起，吃着甜甜圈说着成串儿的粗话。Will Ingram是父亲挚友的儿子，称呼父亲为叔叔。他们时常谈起Nathan Ingram先生的事，在那些对话里，我得以一窥父亲年轻时的经历。Will创建了一家公益机构，致力于改善那些最落后苦难国家的医疗水平。Shaw是难得一见的人，她也是一名警探，但和Fusco是完全不同的风格，她很冷感，极少有人陪伴。早年她常带着条英姿飒爽的猎犬，猎犬死后便形单影只。她的话不多，但是最受父亲的重视。我很少明白她那简短话语的含义，只是有时候她的话会引起父亲的沉思，让我格外在意。Shaw另外让我注意的地方，就是她偶尔会对着虚空微笑。她的笑很美，在之前一直是冷冰冰的面孔上尤其如此，但她的笑好像只属于天花板上垂下的摄像头。

我注意到了一件事，虽然是访问故人，但这些人很少说过去的事。Will是个例外，但他知道的明显比另外几个守口如瓶的人要少得多。他们所交谈的，往往只是现在。而在他们偶尔揭开的过去里，我始终没有听到关于我母亲的事。但是算算时间，我父母的相遇该更早一些。

那是为了安全考虑。父亲解释。他们当时涉入了一个危险的领域，只有割裂和母亲的关系才能保证她的安全。我相信这些。父亲是个有些神秘的人，甚至，神奇。他对某段时间发生的事一直缄口不提，而面对外人时，他有一套完整的虚假记录。他并没有什么特别突出、引人注目的才能，但不知怎么的，他总能把问题解决。我们能在未预约的情况下在旺季的巴黎住到临河的宾馆；我没有告诉任何人自己被喜欢的男孩儿拒绝，但他却给我带了花，说要赶在任何人之前送我第一束玫瑰。小时候我问母亲他是不是会魔法，母亲只是笑。现在我知道那能力多半和他的电脑技巧有关，但有时候，我依然不知道他是如何办到的。所以若说有一段时间父亲在一个危险却又神秘的领域里工作，我是不会怀疑的。

人们都知道纽约的归零地，但作为那件比金融危机造成更大损失的“ICE-9”病毒的牺牲品，第六大道上的沃尔夫冈大厦也有自己的纪念广场。那座被因病毒侵袭而误射的导弹夷为平地的建筑没有被重修，而是变成了一片铺着黑色大理石的空地，写着那个透着痛苦的时间：2016年11月3日。这片空地之于大道就像是一颗断牙留下的窟窿，但人们不介意这种安排的丑陋，他们需要一个东西来纪念那几年的苦痛：千疮百孔的互联网，令人忧惧的军械系统，动荡的政治，还有所有危机时刻的牺牲者：普通人。这个地方被称为沉默地，有人说起这个名字是为了反思科技的负面作用，有人说是为了反对那种对不合理和不公平的沉默，正是那种沉默助长了政府的傲气，而他们腐败的结果就是那致命病毒的泄露。

沉默地是我父亲每次都会去的地方。在别的景点他常常能说出很多往事，但好像是被这个名字所影响，他在这里总是寡言少语。他会静静地在黑色大理石上漫步，仰头望向当年导弹飞来的方向，然后是对面一座不起眼的楼。他从没说过这里对他有什么特别的意义，但联系到他的编程技巧和不可说的过往，我想他在ICE-9的袭击中或许扮演了一个特别的角色。我无意评价他，既然他有意隐瞒，我便不该把这种事揭开来伤害他。我希望他扮演的是个正面角色，因为没有阻止ICE-9而痛苦。但有的时候，我又觉得给无数人带来灾难的ICE-9并不是他沉默的原因。病毒没有伤害他，是别的东西，别的……事情。

 

我十七岁那年，父亲已经七十四岁了。父亲身上有残疾，以前还并不影响，但那时他已经不得不使用手杖助行了。某天父亲计划要回纽约，母亲有事在身，格外关照我要照顾好他。对母亲的关心，他只是笑了笑，好像是在感慨照顾与被照顾的角色转换得这么快。他的头发是和十多年前一样的灰褐色，如果没有眼角加深的皱纹，没有人能判断他真正的年纪。

我们照例去了沉默地。这一次他漫游了一圈，第一次在那对我发问：你对这里有什么感觉，亲爱的？

环顾四周，我说，痛苦。还有后悔。

后悔什么？他问。

造出那样的病毒。

哦，科技的失控可以带来惨重的结果，他说，尽管很多时候，这种失控本身就是人为的结果。

我愣了一下，不明白他的意思。他握着手杖左右摇晃了一会，好像在考虑着什么，然后他说:我要讲给你一个完全不同的故事，关于这里的真相，而你不能告诉任何人，可以吗？

我不需要询问”任何人“包不包括母亲。这不是第一次他分享给我只有我们才能知道的秘密了。我同意了。

那一天世界面临的最大的威胁不是ICE-9，而是一个失控的人工智能。他说，它几乎摆脱了任何人的约束，即将凭借着全知全能的力量控制这个世界。有几个人为了阻止它放出了ICE-9，把它逼到了这里。它的垂死挣扎使它发射导弹来摧毁这栋建筑，而在逃亡的过程中，它依然被消灭了。

他的语气很平稳，尽管说出的内容是这么令人难以置信。我看他的神情，明白那些事是真的发生了的。

你在那群人之中吗？我问。

是的。非常荣幸的。他望向对面的那幢不起眼的建筑，那上面有几根老式的天线。然后他收回目光，对我说：这里对我的意义就是那群人。

他们……走了？我用了个委婉的表达。

Not all of them. 他说。事实上，他深吸了口气，仿佛将要说的话让他窒息一样，死在这里的只有一个人。

我沉默着。

我们有很多可靠的同伴，在那场真正的危机中我们失去了宝贵的三个。很多次我们离失败只有一线之隔，几乎失去了任何反击的力量，但……

但是你们做到了。我说。

是啊。父亲轻声说，无力地勾了勾嘴唇。

这表情和他的描述一样没有任何快乐的成分。

人们讨论死的意义。他说，为一件大事而死，人们认为那很有意义。甚至会有人认为那是一个人最理想的结局。他顿了一下，但是……但是有意义的不是死。有意义的是在那之前做的事。去救一个人和拯救世界——有时候没有本质的区别。人们会说后者非凡，但对于那个拯救世界的人来说，他已经在前者的历程里拯救了它无数次了。

拯救一人即拯救世界。看看他的神态，我没有说出来。

父亲忽然转过身，好像是想到了准确的表达，却又耷拉下肩膀，陷入了沉默。 

去救一个人，一个真正值得的人……他喃喃，在原地走了几步，拄着手杖沉默了下来。

过了很久，天色暗了下来，下降的温度和潮湿的空气将不利于他的身体。我轻推他的手肘: 父亲？

他像是被电击了一般震了一下。然后他定了定神，说，忘了这些吧，Joan。

他看起来很疲惫，疲惫而低落。

几天后我们乘飞机回罗马。在机场，一个穿黑西服的高个子男人从父亲面前经过，他的目光便追随着他，直到他忽然侧过头，露出一张陌生的面孔。父亲的身体骤然松懈下来，脱力般地靠向椅背。我想问他是否认识那人，却发现他眼里都是泪，因为强忍着没流下来，眼皮红得要透出血一样。爸爸？我问，他被激得眼睛一眨，泪水就顺着面颊滚了下来。

机场真是个让人充满离愁的地方。他说。

 

我大三那年，父亲去世了。这之前他已经被旧疾和新病折磨了一段日子，因此我们都做好了准备。父亲曾说他想被葬回纽约，母亲怕他寂寞，便带着我搬到了那里。

我们的新家在华盛顿广场公园旁边的一幢小别墅里。母亲说她和父亲曾住在这里，有三年的时光。家具收拾停当之后，我走到窗口，打量外面的世界。越过参差的灌木能看到广场的长椅，有人夹着一只滑板经过，长椅还空着。纽约和罗马是很不同的，它没有后者灿烂直泄的日光和瑰丽的建筑，也没有明快俏皮的开口音。它是有些灰蒙蒙的，建筑遮天蔽日，行人神色匆匆，就是曼哈顿区也有黑帮混迹。当时我想，要不是为了那件拯救世界的伟业和亲密的同伴，父亲一定不会要葬回这里吧。 

大学毕业的那一天，我收到了父亲的来信。全是大写字母，写着一个地址和一些不明就里的指示。我来到了地址所述的唐人街，地下一层果然有一只老旧的自动售货机，输入给定的数字后，机门竟带着货物一起转开，露出了后面的黑洞。我走了下去，摸索着打开了墙上的开关。眼前是我远没想到的宽广空间，老旧的壁饰证明这是现代社会之前的地铁的遗址。铁轨上有一节车厢，里面放了一排排的游戏机，闪着蓝色的光点。顺着铁轨望过去，靠墙有数排处理器和一张书桌，桌上是落了灰的六面显示屏和键盘。

根据指示，我拉开了左边靠下的抽屉，里面是整整一厚摞的文件夹。打开之后，我看到了一些照片、公民简介、推断和结论。最一开始我不知道它究竟是什么用途，连续翻看了几本后，我忽然明白了它的意义——那是一个个卷入危难却又被解救的人。是的，每一个薄薄的文件夹都代表着这样的一个人——而我手中有整整一摞。

这就是父亲的事业，”那群人“的事业。我颤抖着，不知道世界上还有什么遗产能比我手里的东西更珍贵，更让人激动难言。

尖锐的电话铃声把我吓了一跳。空荡荡的地铁站里，这声音大得吓人。我抬起头，靠另一端的墙上有一个豁口，而声音就是从那里传来的。

那是个款式至少在二十年前的电话机，连接听筒的线被钢圈环绕，不知哪里来的好运没有生锈。我犹豫再三，终于在即将挂断之前接起了电话。

“你能听到我吗？”一个甜蜜的声音。

“是的。”

“我想，走到这里你已经知道了一切。”那声音带着笑意，“至少是父亲能告诉你的一切。”

“你是谁？”

“我——你可以叫我’机器’，而事实上，我们有同一个父亲。”

我怔住了。

“我们有足够的时间来解释。”“机器”轻巧地说，“我知道很多、很多的事情，发生在这里的事，还有一切的起始。我会把它们都说给你听。在那之前，我要告诉你，你所看到的这项事业现在依然在进行，它简称POI，即追踪疑犯，由执行人来完成。而你，如果有一天达到了我的标准，也有可能成为其中的一位。”

“POI...是怎么开始的？”

“哦，那得从很久以前说起了。911事件之后，政府开始搭建一个监控所有人的系统……”

 

end

**Author's Note:**

> 入坑一年纪念  
> POI真是我人生最美好的几次相遇之一了，常常觉得当初会点开这部剧的自己真是太幸运了。与它相伴的每一天、回顾的每一个片段都是那么的美好，以至于都感觉不到时间的流逝。  
> 我希望除了角色以外，POI的理念能得以长存，助人为乐也好，行侠仗义也好……拯救每一个小小世界。


End file.
